


Lector's Willow

by Alley_of_the_Labyrinth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Extremely Out Of Character, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_of_the_Labyrinth/pseuds/Alley_of_the_Labyrinth
Summary: a weird story idea, wanting to write a female version of Will without Gender bending.
Relationships: Hannibal/Original Female Character(s), Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Lector's Willow

Lector’s Willow 

What is a man? Strong, smart, protective, he must show off to perspective mates. Dedicated to his interests, his job but also careful. A man like Hannibal Lecot knows this and has made himself the prime man to be wanted. A beast dressed as a gentleman. A man who study human culture, choosing to stand with the richest of men and he could see the hungry people that could feed himself for years. 

Then of course there is the story of William Graham. Someone who was hot on his tale, and still is without knowing the beast welcomed him into his home. Of course that Graham had his own secrets, that Hannibal desired to know. 

Such as one, Willomina Graham,¬ little sister of William Graham. Whom by his luck he would meet. 

~~~

Such a girl was always been interested in history, the mystical and legendary kind. Information that held no real evidence except word of mouth that turned into books to share to the world. She lived a couple hundred acres away from her big brother, as they both also preferred the safety of the woods. And her own home, was if not a little neater then his. For the fact she owned one cat and not seven dogs. For the fact that she Willow enjoyed having people over and talking to them to Will needing the silence. Which in the last year he never seemed to get apart from his teaching job.  
She enjoyed talking when no one cared to listen or if they did the topics bounced from subject to subject.

And Will invited her to a party tonight. 

He never goes to parties. 

Not white-tie parties. Not any party. 

Willomina was a plus one to an event that scared her brother. All his other colleagues had dates apparently and he could not show up alone. Or so he told her. So where was she, instead of reading the latest gossip column online, hiding in her little home with multiple blankets scattered on her well worn couch? She was standing in her brother’s hallway, holding his suit and her dress that she had to order three months ago because nothing she or he had would work for this venue. 

“Just put it on.” She offered it to him.

“That’s not a suit, that’s a costume.” He said running a hand in through his untamed curls.

“It’s a suit that works for…. what did you call it? A white tie event.”  
“Why was I invited to this thing in the first place….”  
“Why the hell did you accept if you knew you were going to freak out?”  
“I was invited by a colleague of mine, I told you this, and its something you can not refuse.”  
“You refuse shit all the time Will.”

“Not from Dr. Lector.” He snapped back.  
“Your doctor invited you? Invited us?”  
“Well he still doesn’t know about you. That’s why I thought you be the best option, incase you know you want to fake leave for me.”

“Big brother, you are an idiot.” Willow sighed looking at her worn out brother. The dogs were looking at them from their beds in the living space. As they seemed to go on and on.  
“I’m a teacher,”

“You’re still an idiot.” She smiles thrusting the suit into his hands while she turns to go to the bathroom, you better be dressed when I get out of the shower, you know how long it takes me to prep for things.”

“I’m going to feed my dogs,” he hangs the suit on his bedroom door, the bedroom he rarely uses.  
“Fine.”

Hours later, Willow comes out of the bathroom, the sleeves of her dress uneven, but her hair in a beautiful bun style, her face clean with accented make up and her shoes in her left hand. The clothing she wore, sat in a small pile by the tub. Everyone knows what Will looks like, brown short curly hair, blue eyes and a shaggy short beard that he trims on occasion. Now Willow, wasn’t too different from him. Her hair as dark and as curly as his, just longer and easier too tame. Eyes like the deep forests she lived within and skin just as half pale, half tanned like her brother’s. 

“I shaved my legs for this,” she whispers in her brother’s frozen form as he looked at her, she never looked this grand that he could recall. “It better not be too cold there, or I will find away to freeze your pipes.” She marches to the living room, the trail of her gown following behind her. Will was just starting to get ready. 

“Don’t worry Hannibal would expect nothing but perfection. Oh and he’ll be here at 7:15 to get us, since he knows my car is shit.”

“You didn’t tell me that.” She wants to lounge in her gown, but the zipper is pending in a very weird spot and if she even bends the wrong way, she can only guess what will happen. So instead she sits straight and tries to fix the sleeves. Will comes out fixing his collar and notices the one thing he missed. His sister is wearing a necklace. A chocker and a necklace to be more precise. 

“What?” she looks up after feeling his gaze.  
“Is that mom’s old pair?”  
“The chocker’s actually new, the pendant, is mom’s along with the amber.” She answers.  
“It works well with the dress,”  
“Good I was trying to match them when I went shopping. “I brought dad’s amber pin if you want to wear it.”

“Willow.”

“It’s a status, a poor status, but a status, I did my research for this shit.”  
“Thanks Willow.”

“You’re welcome big brother.” They share a small smile, before he helps her up to finishes the last few things for them both and she slips into her heels just as a car is pulling up to Will Graham’s home.  
“Your doctor is here.” They watch from the window as the driver’s side door opens and the tall blond hair man appeared. In a black trimmed suit and white beater and tie. Will braces himself as the tall tight muscle figure of Hannibal Lector steps out and stands. He in his own white tie suit, swiftly moving to the front porch steps. Will just opens the door, not even bothering to let the other man knock.

“We’re ready.”

“I see,”

“You can go back to the car.”  
“No, no, let me check to see if everything is perfect.”

Willow just watches as this Hannibal guy, have his hands all over Will’s new suit. And her brother, she realizes that her brother did shave before dressing, so he’s clean cut, his hair is pulled back. It must amaze the doctor to find her brother in such a state.

“Hannibal the woman with me is my sister, Willow.” Will says trying to make the sandy blond stop touching him.  
“Yes and the green goes well with both your coloring.” Hannibal murmurs barely sparing her a glance at her or even the dress.  
“Well that’s nice.” She rolled her eyes and just like that Hannibal stopped paying his attention to Will, his keen gaze was on her now.  
“Willow is it.”

“It’s actually Willomina, Dr. Lector and I am my brother’s favorite thing in the whole world.”  
There was a soft sound of a clap against skin. 

“Do you have a business card on hand, Miss Willomina.”  
“Hannibal don’t.” Will seemed to order. “Let’s just go to this thing, please.”  
Willow just rolled her eyes, she actually did in her clutch, incase she ran into people who would like to commission staving artist. 

However she was not going to tell this doctor that. They walked to the car, Dr. Lector opening the back door for Willow and she slipped in with a smile and nod, she waited for her brother to join her, however Hannibal opened the passenger door in the front, allowing Will to sit there before he went to the drivers seat. 

Curious and Curiouser, she couldn’t help but think. The ride in the car, felt long because of the quiet. 

“So my brother never brought up that he had a sister, to you Doctor?” she asked after the silence got to her. “It would be my pleasure to tell you about our family, if he had missed any details…”

“Ms. Graham, I hope you are well knowledgeable in the way I perform tonight,”


End file.
